virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Evander Harrington
Evander Harrington '''or '''Nimbus is a character in Villainy and Virtue, ''created and formerly portrayed by Shmuser Name. He is now portrayed by NathanielCoran. Something of a nice guy, Nimbus maintains a light and outgoing mood and is definitely aware of his outward appearance. With a powerful healing aura, he is a worthy comrade. Biography Background Evander discovered he could heal people by being around them when he volunteered to assist with the elderly or the ill during his youth. Flight came as a surprise to him, as he had fallen from the roof of a community church and discovered that he could glide or hover in the air. The force of his weight on his body was soon rectified, as Evander learned to control his flight in secret from his close companions. Appearance Out-of-costume Caucasian skin pigmentation, Medium build, Taller than average, Chiseled muscle definition, Dark-brown irises, Short and wavy black hair, Handsome and groomed appearance for most of the time Costume His costume is a spandex suit decorated with soft leather body armor, with contoured Kevlar padding and miniature reinforcements covering his body's joints and other areas. His gloves are finger-less, and there is a sizable, golden colored ring attached to his outfit's upper back. The ring lights up when he activates his healing aura, and in extreme releases of his aura his entire body glows a bright yellow light. Evander wears a full helmet as well as a face-mask. His outfit is colored mostly dark-blue, with light gray compliments and highlights. Solid gold stripes asymmetrically cover the left portion of his chest and part of his shoulder. Additionally, Evander wears large amber goggles that are attached to his face-mask. His ears have small, thick white circles going around them. These both flash up with color corresponding to Evander's current psychological stress. ''Green is nominal, yellow is strained, and red signifies severe trauma or unconsciousness. Personality A humanistic, logical young man. He is confident in his own abilities and strives to maintain an optimistic, positive outlook on life despite having such an dark childhood. He aspires to be able to help all people, as doctors were his idols when he was growing and developing. Evander loves humor and patterns, and enjoys identifying complex ideas with simpler concepts that are dumbed down for himself and for others. He is a natural instructor, and a loyal friend. Evander is faithful to bits and pieces of all religions, addressing psalms and lessons from a variety of theocratic sources like an avid believer. However, his alignment to a single faith is cloudy. He isn't very athletic, but he does enjoy staying in shape and eating right. He's responsible and well-mannered, and can also be outgoing. He has decent self-defense skills. Powers Permanent Healing Aura Constantly emits particles from body that accelerate regeneration of organic cells as well as create new ones to completely heal the most recent of injuries of himself or the others around him Flight Anti-gravitational propulsion and directed motion without the need to implement secondary factors (ex. wind) Relationships Quotes "Just look on the bright side!" Category:Character Category:Shmuser Name Category:Hero Category:NathanielCoran Category:Tower Category:American